I'll always envy Ponyboy Curtis
by Kylelover101
Summary: Dallas finds someone who's lost his way home


**Everyone! This is another one-shot! I haven't had the chance for Dallas in my Outsiders' stories, so I thought I, (Kylelover101-hannahmariesmith46) should take the honor of making dallas show his soft side. **

**I don't (get) to own anything, so sad. :'( **

**Summary: Dallas finds someone, who lost his way home. **

**DALLAS IS NINE AT THE TIME! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Dallas's POV)<strong>

Fuck mom!

Fuck dad!

Fuck everyone who is living!

I hate them all! I fucking hate everyone! I came home from school yesterday and Dad got mad at me, he blamed me for drinking his beer, when he knows he drank it all! He hit me all night, and when I got up and defended myself, mom got mad at me! I called her an up-tight drama-bitch and ran out the door. I was on my own now, I'm never going back, I don't care if they don't look for me! I'm glad they won't! It's not like...I'm expecting for them to look for me.  
>I ran down the quiet streets of Tulsa. It was five in the morning. I was running to one of my friend's house. Tim Shepard, he's my buddy, he'll let me stay at his house whenever I want. And I intended for that to happen. Not like his parents, noticed or cared. But, I was running down the street when I noticed a kid crying in some dark ally, I took a quick glimpse, he had on a red T-shirt, blue overalls and had red-tinted hair. I didn't care though, he'll get used to crying. I had to, so he should too! I straightened my favriote red hat and kept on running.<p>

I ran down a few more streets when I saw.  
>The 5-0 and a family. There was an older woman, so she HAD to be the mom. And an older man, he HAD to be the dad. There were two boys, they were silently crying. They were talking to the police, I hid in a bush, trying to sneek past the cops. I hated cops! They took me to juvy once, and I wont go back there again!<p>

"GET AWAY AND FIND MY FUCKING BABY!" I jumped when I saw the woman almost attack the Police man.

"Mrs. Curtis, we are trying very hard, we have searches already looking, but...we'll need that descriptive once more-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AND AN ADORABLE LITTLE FOUR YEAR OLD BOY, WITH ADORABLE CLOTHING ON, HE HAS AND ADORABLE SMILE, ADORABLE HAIR, ADORABLE SHOES, AND IS PROBABLY CRYING BECAUSE YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T DOING YOUR JOB! NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIND MY BABY!" She screamed.

"Mam, we don't get it, we know he must be adorable, but we need sepcific answers." The Police said.  
>The man went over to talk with the police and the woman started bawling on the ground.<p>

"Mama, it's okay. Pony will come back" One of the kids said.  
>The rest of the family, looked a little shocked. I started snickering, wow, there are people-mothers-who care about their children, that much? I wonder, that boy! Was that the boy I saw crying? Was that the woman's son? wait! I might get an award for this! I smiled, they might give me some cash! oh! I'll find that kid alright!<p>

I started running back to where I came from, I noticed the ally where I saw the kid crying. He was still there. I stood there for a while, till he noticed me. Wow. he was cute...I guess this is the woman's son. I wonder, should I get the crazy lady. or, bring the kid to her? What the hell should I do? I started walking away, when I noticed, he was following me! Well, I guess I should lead him home. I started running, but only a little, but, damn this kd was fast.

I ran, but stopped a few times so the kid could catch his breath. I made him run until we came back to the house. The cops were gone and I guess the family was inside. I took the kid over to the next door neighbor's lawn. I phanted. The kid started crying.

"Shut up!" I said. "Your mom is over there!"

I pointed to where that crazy lady was now crying on the porch.

"Go home! and don't you ever run away from that ever again!" I said.  
>Wait...why did I say that? well, why did that kid run away? he had a mom who was worried about him and a family, I didn't. My drunk ass dad is probably drunk off his ass and mom is probably out shopping with friends to make her look like a whore even more. That kid had worried parents I didn't.<p>

"I-I Ponyboy." The kid held out his hand. I was confused.

"Dallas, Dallas Winston. But, call me Dally"

"come play some time!" Ponyboy smiled.

Ponyboy...was that a name? anyway, Ponyboy smiled and shook my hand. then he ran over to his parents.

"Mommy!" He shouted.  
>The woman looked up and almost flew in the air. she held on to the kid and hugged and squeezed him. I felt envious. I wanted that. I wanted mom to do that to me sometimes. I looked at Ponyboy and his mom. Even though I don't have a mom and dad that love me, maybe I could have a friend, that cares bout me. It's the same thing, right? I started walking to Tim's house.<p>

I turned to see a few people chasing me, it was that weird family. I cocked an eyebrow. What do they want?

"Are you the one, who found my child?" The woman said.

I nodded.

"where are your parents, hon?" She asked.

"Don't got none." I lied.

She looked hurtful, but smiled.

"Where are you staying? you can stay with us."

I was shocked. These people...want to take me in? I shook my head no. I didn't want to bother these people, they had their kids. They didn't need another brat running away. I started walking away, I arrived at a bar. I've been in bars with my dad all the time. I guess thats when I started drinking too. I dont' think these people here are dumb enough to let me slip in a beer or two.

I saw Tim playing pool.

"Hey." I said.  
>He turned around and smiled a bit. "Hey."<p>

"I need a place to stay" Thats all I said.

"My old man doesn't care, come by anytime." Tim replied. I evied that kid. I'll never say it allowed, but I will always envy, Ponyboy Curtis. He had brothers, I was alone. He had a loving mom and dad. (from the looks of it) I didn't. I sighed, I hope, I'll see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a one-shot, little corny-though huh? <strong>

**R&R **

**now! (Kylelover101 commands you to!) **


End file.
